Godly powers vs Wands
by PJO FOREVER
Summary: Demigods are disappearing and no one knows why. It is soon revealed that the culprits are no other than The Order Of The Phoenix. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico disguise themselves as students and go to Hogwarts to learn more about the wizards.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Another disappearance?"Chiron asked,his voice weary. "I'm afraid so."replied Will.

"Who is it this time?"

"It's...it's...Annabeth."

"Oh..I..well..how did it happen?"

"I heard some fighting,so I went to see what was going on. I came just in time to see some people drag her off. I...I...ran." Will looked down. " I should have saved her. I should have tried. I.."

"Will" Chiron placed a hand on Will's shoulder,"You did the right thing. If you have tried to save her,you could have been caught too."

"Chiron! Chiron!" Malcolm came running in. "Nico went to try to find the missing demigods." Before Chiron could answer,Percy came in. "I'm going to find Annabeth."he announced. "Percy.." Chiron began.

"I'm going to find her. I have to." Percy looked like he was freaking out. "I HAVE TO!"he yelled. "Percy, you have to _calm down_." Percy took a deep breath and seemed it looked like he was going to argue some more when Travis came in,panting. Then he straightened up and announced,"Nico has gone missing."


	2. A dream

Chapter 1

Nobody's POV

"What happened?"asked Chiron. "Well,"Travis began,"Nico had IM'ed me and told me that he found the missing demigods..." He found my sister?"asked Malcolm. "Yes,and he was about to tell me where he was when I saw some shadows move. I tried to warn him,but it was too late. The person,whoever it was,yelled something that sounded like 'Stupify' and Nico got knocked out. When he fell,he disconnected the IM."Travis finished. "From now on,no demigods are to go out of camp boundaries. We don't know when or where they could be kidnapped. Tell the cabin leaders."Chiron said. "Yes Chiron."replied Percy,Travis,and Malcolm.

Percy

The whole day I thought about Annabeth. I thought about her during training,dinner,and Capture The Flag. After the game,(my team lost because I was thinking about Annabeth) I went to bed. I dreamed about Annabeth. She was yelling for me,and I tried to call out to her. But my voice didn't work,and I could only watch as she was taken away. I woke up in a cold sweat. I calmed myself down and tried to sleep. My dream was different this time.

_I was inside a room. It wasn't very nice though. Large amounts of cobwebs were in the corners. A chandelier hung above,and it was also covered in cobwebs."Percy." I heard someone hiss. I turned around and exclaimed"Nico!" He was tied up in ropes and no matter how hard he struggled,it refused to come loose."Nico what..." I started to say then,I noticed the other demigods."Conner,Sara,Hazel,Amanda,Katie,Dan,ANNABETH!"_

_"Percy,they can't hear you. Besides,I don't have much time,oh hi Thalia."_

_ I turned around and there was Thalia and Frank wearing identical expressions of shock." Look,"Nico said," I'm at number 12 Grimmauld Place. I'm depending on you." I heard the stairs creak. "Hey Fred,I think the emo dude is talking to himself. "Guys,"Nico said urgently,"Remember what I said,number 12 Grimmuald Place." _The dream dissolved,and I woke up.

**Please review. I would appreciate any ideas or support you can give me. Please PM your friends about me! **


	3. The Order

Chapter 2

Harry

I was eating breakfast when I heard someone come in."Who could that be?"muttered Mrs. Weasley as she went through the doorway. A second later she shouted,"MUNGDUNGUS FLETCHER WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Ron looked confused. "Wonder if he tried to sell another stolen couldren?" I could hear Mungdugus,but I couldn't make out the words. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAW,YOU CANNOT GO AROUND KIDDNAPPING CHILDREN!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. "Kidnapping?"asked Hermione,looking horrified. I got up and went into the living room. In a corner,I saw a kid slumped,unconscious and tied up. He was tall and had brown hair. As I watched,he jolted awake and looked around. His eyes were blue. "Where the Hades am I?"he asked. Mungdungus and Mrs. Weasley turned around. "Uh oh." Mungdungus said as he took out his wand. "I'll be taking that." Mrs. Weasley said as she swiped Mungdungus's wand out of his hand."Hey."he complained. "You can't...the kid's getting away!" The boy had somehow managed to get free and was now attempting to run toward the door. Mungdungus took his wand back and yelled,"Stupefy!",hitting the kid. The poor kid crumpled onto the ground. "MUNGDUNGUS YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!"screamed Mrs. Weasley. She took out her own wand and muttered something under her breath. Instantly,several umbrellas zoomed toward Mungdungus,smacking him on the head. "Oy! Stop it! Alright,alright,I've learned my lesson! Just get these things off me!" Mungdungus yelled as he tried to protect his head from being smacked. Lupin and the rest of the order rushed down the stairs. "What the..."murmered an shocked Lupin. Taking a deep breath,I began to explain all that had happened.

Sorry it took so long. I have at least 3 things due this week,so it's been a bit crazy. Oh,and please REVIEW. You're killing me over here! It wouldn't hurt to press that little button. Would it?


	4. NICO!

Chapter 3

Harry

3 weeks later (two days before Percy had his dream)

I watched as the girl came forward,her eyes darting around suspiciously. She seemed familiar...

*Flash back*

I was huddled under a muggle car,waiting,as Mungdungus put it,for the "special muggles". Hermione,Lupin,Tonks,Ron and I had decided to find out what Mungdungus was so excited about. Ron sighed. We had been waiting for at least 3 hours. "I've had enough."declared Hermione. "I'm going."

"Wait,wait." Mungdungus said urgently,pulling her down. "Just..."

"Let go of me!" Hermione shook his hand off. She was about to leave when I heard voices.

"Percy,are you sure this is right?"

"Of course I am."

"Fine."

A girl walked around the corner. She was blonde,and her eyes were gray. "Hurry up Seaweed Brain." She sounded impatient. "Okay,okay. I'm coming Wise Girl." A boy stepped out. Hermione,who had rejoined us,gasped. "Harry,he looks like you." She was right,the boy had black hair and green eyes like mine. "Blimey mate,you could be twins." I was going to answer,when I heard growling. "Oh Styx!"said the boy. An enormous dog ran at them,it's eyes flashing. The boy slashed at the dog with a sword. Wait,when did he get that? Doesn't matter. The girl was fighting alongside him with a dagger. The girl stabbed the thing in the chest and it dissolved into a mound of yellow dust. "By Merlin,how did they do that?"asked Lupin. "Exactly what I want to know."muttered Mungdungus.

*Flashback end*

"Harry!"hissed someone. I started as Lupin's voice pulled me back to reality. "Now!"he whispered. I aimed at the girl,whose back was to me and muttered"Stuepify." The girl dropped like a stone. "Alright let's go."said Lupin. When I got hold of the girl's arms,I saw a shadow move out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head toward it,but I didn't see anything else. I dismissed it as a trick of the light.

1 day later...

The members of theOrder of the Pheonix were having a meeting. For once,us kids were allowed to come. For some reason,the twins weren't here. You'd think they would like to come. It was about the strange people.

"We've already got seven."said Mrs. Weasley,"We don't need any more." "Yes,but the ones we have won't answer our questions." retorted Mungdungus. "Well maybe that's because we KIDDNAPPED THEM!"shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Well I thi..." Mungdungus was cut off by the sound of someone coming into the living room. I ran to the living room.

"Hi." said Fred. "Look mum,we got another one."said George. They had a boy with them. He had dark brown hair and pale skin. A sword hung at his side. Almost as if sensing my gaze,he woke up.

"W...what the...WHERE IN MY FATHER'S NAME AM I?"he yelled,interrupting Fred and George,who were telling Mungdungus about a strange mist message the boy had used.

"Nico?"a voice from upstairs asked. Probably one of the kids. The boy's(who I guessed was Nico) eyes widened. "HAZEL!"he yelled,"I'm coming for you!" He attempted to go up the stairs but Tonks held him back.

"We'll let you go once you tell us who or what you are." "δισωυ ηπδναθκ."**(1)**he said. "What language is that Hermione?" Ron asked. "I...I honestly don't know." She seemed frustrated. I tried not to laugh.

"Now what's your name?"asked Lupin. "Nico." the boy answered. His eyes darted around,as if something was going to attack him at any time. "It's all right Nico"assured Tonks,"We just want to know what you are." "Then you're out of luck." Nico snapped.

"In that I'm afraid that you have to join the others."replied Sturgis Podmore. Mungdungus reached out for the sword that hung at Nico's sword. "Don't touch it." Nico snapped,"Only I can touch it. Anybody else...",He chuckled darkly,"...well let's not think about that." I got the feeling that he wasn't kidding. "Okay then,um Locomoter sword." Sturgis said,levitating the sword toward the room where all of the weapons were kept.

"Come on Nico."said Tonks. Nico shook his head and stepped into the shadows. Sirius made a grab for him but his fingers closed on air. Nico had dissapeared. "That..." Fred began. "...was..." said George. "Bloody AWESOME!" they finished. "How did he apparate so quietly?" mused Hermione. No one had an answer to that. "Ahhhh!"I heard someone yell. Nico suddenly shot out of the wall as if he'd been pushed back in. "Οη γτυχ."**(2)** he said tiredly. He blinked sleepily,then suddenly collapsed.

"Oh dear."said Mrs. Weasley. She came forward to check on Nico. "By the way that reminds me. It's your bedtime."she replied without looking up. "Aw,mum."complained Ron. Mrs. Weasley looked up. "Now."she said sternly. Ron sighed but went upstairs.

After I crawled into bed,I wondered about Nico. He may have looked fourteen,but there was a sort of sadness about him,like he'd seen something that no kid should have seen. My thoughts were still on Nico as I drifted away...

**(1) Crazy Mortals**

**(2)Oh Styx**

**Longest chapter ever! Please R&R.**


	5. Percy to the rescue

Chapter 4

Percy

I ran outside to find Thalia outside the Artemis cabin. She looked at me and asked "Did you have the same dream?" "Yeah."I replied.

"We have to contact Frank. Do you have a drachma?"

I rummaged around in my pockets. "Yeah...um...got it!" I pulled out a drachma and handed it to Thalia.

"Thanks,now could you make a rainbow?" I used my powers and sent up some mist from the lake. Thalia threw the coin in. "O goddess accept my offering." The rainbow shimmered and Frank appeared. He was practicing his archery. "Frank!" I called. He jumped and looked around. Then he noticed me. His face broke out into a smile. "Gods Percy,you scared me."

"Sorry."

"Hey,did you get that weird dream too?"

"Yeah. What do you think we should do?"

" Look for them of course. We just need permission."

"Alright,so you ask Reyna,I ask Chiron,and Thalia asks Artemis?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great so,see ya."

"Bye Percy."

I cut the connection and turned to Thalia. "Let's do this." I said

LINE BREAKER. Lights ㈝4Camera ㇶ9 Action ㇷ6

Thalia and I met Frank at the border. "Good Luck!"called Dana,a child of Iris. "Be careful."said Chiron. "Don't worry we will." I called back. And so we began our quest.

I called Blackjack and Porkpie over.

_Hey boss._ Said Blackjack.

_Don't call me boss._ _And do you know where number 12 Grimmuald place is? _I thought.

_I don't know a number 12,but I do know where Grimmuald place is. Hop on. _Blackjack thought back.

I turned to Thalia and Frank. "They know where it is." Frank turned himself into a bird and hovered overhead. "C'mon Thalia. Just close your eyes and hold on tight. It'll be over before you know it." I reassured her. She nodded then climbed on Porkpie. She squeezed her eyes shut and held on to Porkpie's mane. "Let's go." I said,and we took off.

_There boss._ Blackjack's voice sounded in my head. We landed on a dark and dirty street. Frank turned back into a human.

_Okay Blackjack. Just circle above until I call for you. Got it?_

_Sure,hey boss can I get a few friends to help?_

_Of course. We need all the help we can get._

I ended my mental conversation with Blackjack and said to Thalia,"You can get off now." She opened her eyes and got off Porkpie.

_Jeez,that girl has a grip._ Porkpie complained. Nevertheless he joined Blackjack and circled up to the sky. "Hey,I found it!" Thalia exclaimed. I turned around and saw number 12 Grimmuald Place. I got out Riptide. "So what do we do now?" Frank asked. I raised Riptide and grinned. "We break in."

Harry

Nico,the blonde,and the one Nico called 'Hazel',were being questioned. What are your names?" asked Kingsly. "Annabeth." the blonde replied. "Hazel." said the other one.

**BOOM!**

The door broke down. Behind it was an enormous bear. As I watched,it turned into a human. "Frank!" yelled Hazel. "Percy!" yelled Annabeth. A boy stepped out from behind the animugus. My jaw dropped. It was the guy who looked like me. "Thalia?" Annabeth said.

A girl came in. She seemed punk,though the silver circlet on her head was interfering with the whole punk/goth thing. "Hunter of Artermis,at your service." she announced. 'Percy' pulled out a sword and grinned. "Stuepify!" yelled Tonks. 'Percy' deflected it easily.

'Thalia' tapped her bracelet and it expanded into a shield with a truly horrible thing on it. It struck fear into me,and I backed away. 'Frank' ran up the stairs followed by 'Percy'. A minute later they came down with the captives and their weapons.

Meanwhile, Nico had somehow gotten his sword and had cut through Annabeth and Hazel's bonds. "Come on guys!"yelled Percy. All the captives ran outside. I would have stopped them,but 'Thalia's shield kept me away. When the door closed,the spell was broken.

Lupin ran outside,followed by most of the order and Ron,Hermione,and me. The captives were riding away on pegisi along with an eagle. "That didn't go very well did it?" remarked Hermione. "Oh gee you think?" replied Ron,sarcastically. "I wonder why that girl's shield made us so afraid?" mused Hermione. "Everyone inside,I don't want the muggles noticing us." said Tonks. I sighed. At least soon we would go to Hogwarts and put this whole thing behind us.


	6. Welcome Home!

Percy

The moment we landed, campers bombarded us with questions.

"What did you do?"

"Who took them?"

"Where did you go?"

They stopped when Chiron approached us. He looked relieved. "Are they all here?" He asked. "Every single one." I said with a smile. "Good." Then he turned and announced," Tonight we will have a celebration, in honor of our rescued friends." A cheer came up from the campers. They started to disperse. "CONNER!" Yelled a familiar voice. "TRAVIS!" Conner yelled, just as loud. Travis ran over to us, clearly happy.

"Hey bro, how are ya?"

" Good, played any pranks lately?"

"Ahem." Thalia said. The boys turned to look at her. "Sorry to break up your little reunion, but we have a feast to go to." "Oh yeah." Conner smirked at Travis. "Race ya!" He took off toward the mess hall. "No fair!" yelled Travis as he followed his brother. "C'mon lets go." I said and followed the Stolls.

The food was great, as usual. Chiron decided to lift the rule about having to sit with your cabin mates, so Nico, Annabeth, and Thalia came over to the Poseidon Table. "I think we should tell Chiron about the stick people." I said. "Stick people?" asked Annabeth. I blushed. "It was the best I could come up with." I protested. "Uh huh." said Nico. "Percy does have a point." Annabeth pointed out. "We should tell Chiron. Those...stick people, as Percy puts it, could be a threat." "Agreed." Thalia and Nico said at the same time. They both blushed.

" Let's go." said Annabeth impatiently. We walked over to Chiron. "Um...Chiron, we need to talk to you." I began. "What is it about?" asked Chiron. "The people who kiddnapped everyone in the first place." Nico told him about the "stick people" with Annabeth cutting in to add on. When we finished, Chiron looked grave. "This is serious. I think we may have stumbled into a whole new world. I will have to reasearch further on the topic. But for the time being, please do not worry to much about it."

After dinner, we had a campfire sing along and the Stolls had made up a new song to the tune of "dreidel."

"Humans,humans,humans

I made you out of clay

And when your dry and ready

With humans I shall play"

Everyone laughed at the song they had made up.

As I called lights out, a new thought occurred to me. What if those people had planned to take over the world? If they did, I had to stop them. With that final thought, I drifted away.


	7. Demigods in Diagon Ally

Percy

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYYYYYYY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKYYYYYYY!" I woke up to the sound of singing.

I went outside, blinking as I tried to take in everything. Leo was chasing a small, flying mechanical figure which I suspected was the source of the singing.

"TONIIIIIIIIIIIGHT WE ARE YOUNNNG! SO LET'S SET THE WORLD ON FIIIIIIRE, WE CAN BURN BRIGHTEEEEEEER THEN THE SUUUUUUUUN!" the thing sang. Campers started to file out of the other cabins. "Shut that thing up Valdez!" Clarisse yelled. "That's what I'm trying to DO!" Leo yelled back.

"Need some help?" I asked. "Yes!" Leo shouted. I laughed then waved my hand, soaking the figure, Leo, and everything in a 2 foot radius of them. Leo glared at me and scowled. "How did this happen anyway?" I asked as I dried him off. "I...um found it and I didn't know what it did, so I activated it. It went a bit crazy." Leo explained. "A _bit_ crazy?" I asked. Leo blushed and looked down. "Come on Seaweed Brain, it's time for breakfast!" Annabeth said. "Oh...um right!" I said, and followed ther to the mess hall.

After breakfast, Chiron called Annabeth and me over. Thalia and Nico were already at the Big house. Chiron told us all to sit down. "It turns out that the people you ran into were wizards." "Wait _wizards_?" Thalia asked. "Many people think me a myth and yet here I am." Chiron answered. "Good point" Annabeth said. "It appears that there is a school for wizards. It is called Hogwarts." Chiron continued. Nico and I snickered. "Hogwarts?" I asked. "Yes. I do not know the exact location, but you ride a train there from Britain. The gods have helped to pull a few strings, and you four have been enrolled there. The wizards think you are one of them." Chiron said. "Wait how would we have magic?" Annabeth asked. "Hecate has decided to bless you all with magic." Chiron answered. "Your assignment is to decide wether or not these wizards are threats. You will leave after lunch." "Ok." We said, and went off to practice.

After lunch, campers gathered to bid us farewell. "Be careful!"called Rachel. "WOOF!" said Mrs. O'Leary. "Bye!" we called back, and headed on our journey.

Nico shadow traveled with Thalia and I mist traveled with Annabeth. My dad had taught me how to mist travel before the Giant war II had started. It had been a huge improvement.

We arrived in front of a dingy looking building. I looked around to see if the mortals had noticed. In fact, they didn't seem to notice the building at all! There was a sign in front of the building that said The Leaky Cauldron. "Here we are." announced Nico. "Thanks for stating the obvious." grumbled Thalia. "Well, What are we waiting for?" asked Annabeth,"Let's go in."

We walked inside. It seemed to be a bar. A man behind the counter noticed us. "Looking for Diagon Ally I suppose?" I didn't know how to answer, but Annabeth stepped in. "Yes, but I forgot where it was." she said, smiling sheepishly. 'Well, you just go out back and tap the third brick from the left above the trash can." the man said. "Thank you, um." "Tom." the man said, smiling. noticed that he didn't have any teeth. "My name is Tom."Thank you Tom. By the way, do yo know where we could stay?" Annabeth asked. "Oh yes. This place is also a inn you know. I think room 11 and 12 are free. Will that do?" 'Yes, and thank you again Tom." "My pleasure." he said.

We walked out back and did what Tom had told us what to do. The wall shifted and a hole began to grow in the middle of it. The hole grew until it became an archway, revealing a long ally crowded with people.

"Come on guys, let's go." Thalia said, dragging Nico and me along. "We have to go to Gringotts first." said Annabeth. "Why?" I asked. "Because that's where we get our money." she said.

We walked toward a tall white building. "Wow." said Nico. We walked in and a weird little guy walked up to us. "My name is Grion. I assume you are the American exchange students?" "Yes" said Annabeth. "Do you have the key?" he asked. "Annabeth pulled out a small golden key. "Thank you." he took the key. "Now follow me."

He led us to a mine cart thingy and got in. I sat down, a little suspicious. "Hold on." Grion said. The cart zoomed off. Torches lined the walls, and doors were everywhere. We went deeper and deeper, until we finally came to a stop beside a silver door. As we got out, Grion walked up to it and inserted the key in a mini keyhole. The door unlocked to reveal mounds of gold, silver, and bronze coins. Thalia came up and began piling the money into a pouch. I followed her lead and did the same.

Once we got out of Gringotts with our newly acquired wealth, we split up so we could get through buying our supplies faster. I went with Annabeth and Nico went with Thalia.

LINE BREAK

Annabeth and I met Thalia and Nico outside of Ollivanders. "Time to get our wands." I said. I walked in the small shop. Boxes were piled everywhere. "Oh, yes the American exchange students. Your wands have already been made for you." said the man I assumed was Ollivander. He opened a pure black one and took out a wand as black as the box. "Poplar wood, stiff, 11 inches, a strip of a Dementor's robe as the core." Ollivander gave it to Nico. He took out a blue box. The wand inside was sky blue. "Oak wood, springy, 12 inches with a core of an eagle's feather. He handed it to Thalia. Next was a gray box. The wand inside was also gray. "Olive wood, 10 inches,slightly bendy with an owl's feather as the core." Ollivander gave it to Annabeth. Finally, it was my turn. He took out a green box. The wand was sea-green. "White pine, 11 inches, sturdy, with a pegasus feather core."

After we got our wands, I saw a few kids with pet owls. "Can we get owls?" I asked Annabeth. "Fine." she said. "You know, an owl doesn't sound too bad." Thalia mused. "Okay, how about we all go." said Annabeth.

We walked into Eeylops' Owl Emporium. The place was filled with owls. When they noticed Annabeth they immediately flew toward her and started hooting. Must be a child of Athena thing. I picked a large brown spotted owl, Annabeth chose a snowy owl, Thalia a eagle owl, and Nico chose a sooty owl. Don't be impressed I only know this because Annabeth kept nagging me about it.

"I'll name mine Sherman." Nico said. "Why Sherman?" Thalia asked. "It's a nice name." Nico protested. "Well I'm naming mine Tide." I cut in. "I'm naming mine Pallas." Annabeth said. "I'm naming mine Adara." Thalia interjected. Nico snorted. "And you say Sherman is a weird name?"

"I never said that!"

"You implied it!"

"Well Sherman _is_ a weird name!"

"Hey!"

They argued the whole way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

We got to our rooms and Thalia and Nico were _still_ fighting.

"My dad is better than yours!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

How they went from talking about the names of their owls to whose dad was better I will never know.

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Annabeth yelled, startling the owls a bit. They stopped and looked at us. "So," I began," Girls get room 12 and boys get 11?" Sure, come on Thalia." Annabeth said, dragging Thalia along.

**I am an annoying line breaker**. **PJO FOREVER!**

I got into bed wondering we would ever fit in in a school for wizards. That was my last thought as I drifted off to sleep.


	8. Platform 9 and 34

Annabeth

We were at King's Cross Station for the train. What confused me was the platform number. "Platform 9 and 3/4? That doesn't even exist!" I yelled in frustration. "Oh are you on the Hogwarts Express too?" asked a girl. "Yes!" I exclaimed. "You run into the wall between platform 9 and 10. By the way, my name is Luna Lovegood." the girl said. "Thanks Luna." I said. "You're welcome!" and with that she turned and walked away.

"So who wants to go through the wall first?" Nico asked. "Percy." Thalia and I said. "Why is it always me?" he protested. I kept looking at him until he said " Oh all right." He turned toward the wall. Percy took a deep breath. Then he ran right through the wall. "Cool!" exclaimed Nico. He ran toward the wall next. I went next.

When I opened my eyes I gasped. There was a train that says Hogwarts Express on its side. Thalia walked up to me. "Cool." she said. "Well, let's go!." said Nico. We walked up to the train. Percy was humming "We're off to see the wizard" "Stop that." I said, slapping his arm. "Ow." he muttered, but he did stop.

We all got into a compartment together. A boy with black hair and green eyes sat next to a redhead girl. There were two redhead boys that looked identical too. The black haired boy looked up. I gasped. It was one of the boys that had been standing around when I was being questioned. His eyes widened too and he whispered "Annabeth!?"


	9. The Train

Percy

I recognized the boy. He had been one of the kids nearby when it Thalia, Frank, and I had rescued all of the missing demigods. My eyes narrowed and I stepped in front of Annabeth. "Er...we really didn't get to properly introduce ourselves, so I'm Harry, Harry Potter." The guy who looked like me said.

Harry

I can't believe it! This whole time, the people Mungdungus had persuaded the Order to capture were wizards! "Er...we really didn't get to properly introduce ourselves, so I'm Harry, Harry Potter." I said.

"My name is Ginny Weasley and these are my brothers." Ginny said, pointing to Fred and George. The twins leapt up and announced," I'm Fred and I'm George and we're the Weasley twins!" My look-a-like smirked and whispered something to Annabeth, who giggled.

"Well, I'm Percy." My doppelgänger said. "And these are my cousins, Nico." He gestured to Nico, behind him,"and Thalia" he said, pointing to one of the people who had been with him when he rescued Annabeth.

They sat down and there was an awkward silence. It was broken when Ron and Hermione came into the compartment. They stopped short when they saw the newcomers. "Er...Harry who the bloody he-"Ron began. "Don't you dare finish that sentence Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed.

"These are my friends, Ron and Hermione. Ron, Hermione these are Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and Thalia." I say. "Why haven't we seen you around?" Hermione demands. "We're transfer students from America. Annabeth says calmly. "What's your school called?" Hermione asks. " The Olympus Institute For The Magically Gifted." Annabeth answers.

Hermione asked Annabeth relentless questions about their school. I groaned. This was going to be a long trip.

**Random Stuff:**

**"A bear walks into a bar and says, "Bartender, I'd like a gin . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . and tonic." And the bartender says, "Sure, but what's with the big pause?"**

**Excerpt From: Authors, Various. "101 Best Jokes." Editions ASAP, 2012-08-08. iBooks.  
This material may be protected by copyright.**


	10. Draco

Percy

I was answering Hermione's latest question (What is it like at your school?) when the compartment doors opened. A boy with white-blonde hair popped his head in. Behind him were two big and fat boys. "Who are you?" he asked. "We're American exchange students." I said.

"Well I'm Draco Malfoy." the boy drawled. "Perhaps you've heard my name before? My father works for the Ministry." "I'm afraid we haven't." Thalia replied. "Are you a pureblood, half-blood, or muggleborn?"

When Draco said 'Half-blood' I jumped. Then I remembered that the wizards' definition of half-blood was different then ours. I glanced at my friends and we all said "Half-blood." "Oh." Draco sneered. "Get out of here Malfoy." I heard Harry say. Draco glared at him and walked out, his goons following.

"Who were the other kids?" Thalia asked. "The fatter one was Goyle, the stupid looking one was Crabbe." Hermione practically spat. "I take it you don't like them." Annabeth said. "Malfoy and his friends are all prats." said Ron. The rest of the train ride was silent.


	11. Hogwarts

Nico

As we walked past some carriages that were pulled by skeletal horses,I heard a voice in my head. _Hello son of Poseidon, son of Hades. _I froze.

Behind me, Percy stopped too. "Nico, this might sound crazy, but did you hear that?" "Yep." I answered. "What's wrong you two?" Annabeth asked. "I, um, kind of heard the horses' voice in my head." "Excuse me?" Thalia said. Annabeth looked thoughtful. "The horses must have something to do with death. That's probably why you could hear them." She suggested. I nodded. It sounded reasonable enough.

Ahead, there was a lake. "Firs' years over 'ere!" An enormous man was saying. He noticed us. "Are yeh the exchange students?" he asked. We nodded. "Then come on over!" Thalia and I paled. "There is no way I am getting on that boat." Thalia said. Percy rolled his eyes. "Nothing bad will happen guys. Relax." I glared at him. "Have you forgotten about our fathers relationship with each other?" I asked.

"Come on, he won't hurt you guys! I made him swear on the Styx after the war." Thalia eyed Percy suspiciously. "Oh, alright. But if anything happens I will zap you. And I won't be gentle." Thalia replied.

TEN MINUTES LATER.

I stumbled out of the boat with a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods we survived." I muttered. "This way, this way." I looked up to see a women directing the first years down a hallway. She started saying something about being sorted. Then all the first years lined up and walked into the room. The women started calling out names

Harry

As the last first year was sorted, I began to wonder where the exchange students were. My questions were answered when they came into the dining room.

Professor Mcgonagal announced "This year we will be having 4 exchange students from America join us. I expect all of you to be courteous to our guests." As soon as she finished, the students began talking amongst themselves, but quieted when Professer Mcgonagal took out a piece of parchment. "Chase, Annabeth." She called out.

**Sorry for the late update. I had no ideas. AT ALL! I'm also on vacation in Taiwan. One thing to say: IT'S TOO HOT! Tell me if you have ideas for The Strange Childhood Of Percy Jackson.**

**JOKE TIME!**

**"Two Texas farmers, Jim and Bob, are sitting at the bar, drinking beer. Jim turns to Bob and says, "You know, I'm tired of going through life without an education. Tomorrow, I think I'll go to the community college and sign up for some classes."**

**The next day, Jim goes down to the college and meets the Dean of Admissions, who signs him up for the four basic classes: Math, English, History, and Logic. "Logic?" Jim says. "What's that?"**

**The dean says, "I'll give you an example. Do you own a weed eater?" "Yeah." "Then logically speaking, because you own a weed eater, I presume you have a yard." "That's true, I do have a yard." "I'm not done," the dean says. "Because you have a yard, I think that logically speaking, you have a house."**

**"Yes, I do have a house." "And because you have a house, I think that you might logically have a family." "Yes, I have a family." "So, because you have a family, then logically you must have a wife. And because you have a wife, then logic tells me you must be a heterosexual." "I am a heterosexual. That's amazing! You were able to find out all of that just because I have a weed eater."**

**Excited to take the class, Jim shakes the dean's hand and leaves to go meet Bob at the bar. He tells Bob about his classes, and how he is signed up for Math, English, History, and Logic. "Logic?" Bob says, "What's that?" "I'll give you an example," says Jim. "Do you have a weed eater?" "No." "Then you're gay.""**

**Excerpt From: Authors, Various. "101 Best Jokes." Editions ASAP, 2012-08-08. iBooks.  
This material may be protected by copyright.**

**Check out this book on the iBookstore: us/book/101-best-jokes/id552041596?mt=11**


	12. THE SORTING

Annabeth

When I heard my name I walked up to the stage. I knew from watching the first years that I was supposed to put the old-looking hat on and sit on the stool. I did so and I heard a voice in my head. _Now lets take a look. Hmm. Very clever I see. WHO THE HADES ARE YOU!? _I mentally screamed. _Why the sorting hat of course. Now, back to business. It seems that you could be in Ravenclaw._

_But what's this? Ran away when you were seven? That takes lots of courage. It's a hard decision...but it seems like..._GRYFFINDOR! The hat shouted the last part to the entire hall. I took the hat off and walked over to the table that was cheering.

Nico

Once Annabeth had taken a seat, the women called another name. "diAngelo, Nico!" I sighed and walked up to the stool and put the hat on. _Why hello there. _Said a voice. _Do I know you?_ I asked in my mind._ I am the sorting hat. _A talking hat. Wonderful, just wonderful_. Now don't be so negative. Now, plenty of ambition...could do well in Slytherin. Yet so much bravery. Hmmm...it'll be_ GRYFFINDOR!

Thalia

Nico sat down next to Annabeth After taking the hat off."Grace, Thalia!" I gritted my teeth when I heard my last name. "I don't use my surname." I told the women. I knew that she had told us her name, but I wasn't listening. I sat down and put the hat on my head.

_Sacrificed yourself for friends? Very brave. It is obvious that it'll be..._GRYFFINDOR! I didn't get a chance to respond to the voice before the table that Annabeth and Nico had went to started cheering. I took it off and made my way toward the table clad in Red and Gold.

Percy

It was my turn. "Jackson, Perseus" was called out. I went over to the stool and put on the hat. _Plenty of courage. Extreme loyalty to your friends and family. This is quite difficult._ I was to shocked to respond. _Hmmm, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor?_ I want to be with my friends. I thought. _Is that so? Alright then...GRYFFINDOR!_

I sighed with relief and headed off to sit with my friends.


	13. Schedules

Nico

An old guy named Dumbledore went up and started talking. I tuned him out and started looking around. I noticed that Hermione was sending us suspicious looks. And by us I meant Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and me.

**10 minutes later**

Finally Dumbledore finished that speech! Food appeared on the table. Then a thought hit me. _How are we going to sacrifice to the gods? Don't worry, you won't need to. If you did that would just raise suspicion. _Said a voice that I recognized as Athena's. I sighed in relief and began to dig in.

The others must have also heard Athena, because they started eating as well.

Hermione

When the exchange students finished eating, Professer Mcgonagal went over to give them their schedules. They looked confused. Percy looked up. "Um...can you tell us what our schedules say?" "Sure, but why do you need me to tell you?" I inquired, curious. "Well, all of us are dyslexic, so we can't read very well." He replied.

"Alright, so your schedule says...

* * *

_Perseus, Jackson_

**_Monday_**

**8:00-9:00**~_Breakfast_

**9:00-10:30**~_History of magic_

**10:30-12:00**~_Potions_

**12:00-1:00**~_Lunch_

**1:00-2:30**~_Divination_

**2:30-4:00**~_Defence Against The Dark Arts_

**4:00-5:30**~_Dinner_

**5:30-9:00**~_Free Time_

**9:00**~_Bed_

**_Tuesday_**

**8:00-9:00**~_Breakfast_

**9:00-10:30**~_Charms__  
_

**10:30-12:00**~_Transfiguration__  
_

**12:00-1:00**~_Lunch_

**1:00-2:30**~_Care Of Magical Creatures__  
_

**2:30-4:00**~_Herbology__  
_

**4:00-5:30**~_Dinner_

**5:30-9:00**~_Free Time_

**9:00**~_Bed_

_**Wednesday** _

**8:00-9:00**~_Breakfast_

**9:00-10:30**~ _Free Time__  
_

**10:30-12:00**~_Transfiguration__  
_

**12:00-1:00**~_Lunch_

**1:00-2:30**~_Care of Magical Creatures__  
_

**2:30-4:00**~_Free time__  
_

**4:00-5:30**~_Dinner_

**5:30-9:00**~_Astronomy_

**9:00**~_Bed_

_**Thursday**_

**8:00-9:00**~_Breakfast_

**9:00-10:30**~ _Divinition__  
_

**10:30-12:00**~_History Of Magic__  
_

**12:00-1:00**~_Lunch_

**1:00-2:30**~_Herbology__  
_

**2:30-4:00**~_Free Time__  
_

**4:00-5:30**~_Dinner_

**5:30-9:00**~_Astronomy_

**9:00**~_Bed_

_**Friday**_

**8:00-9:00**~_Breakfast_

**9:00-10:30**~ _Charms__  
_

**10:30-12:00**~_Free Time__  
_

**12:00-1:00**~_Lunch_

**1:00-2:30**~_Herbology__  
_

**2:30-4:00**~_Defence Against The Dark Arts__  
_

**4:00-5:30**~_Dinner_

**5:30-9:00**~_Free Time_

**9:00**~_Bed_

* * *

...and that's it" I concluded. I took a look at the others' schedules, and was shocked to find that they were all the same. "You all have the same schedules!" I exclaimed. "I guess we're lucky." Thalia said.

I suddenly realized something. "Oh no! Ron, we have to show the first years where to go!" I grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him toward the first years. " Oh yeah. OI! Midgets!" "Ron!" "But they do look like midgets. See, they're so tiny! Were we that small?" Ron wondered out loud. I sighed as I pulled him along. He was hopeless.

**BRAINTEASERS!**

**Easy(ish)**

**Twelve pears hanging high, twelve men passing by.  
Each took a pear and left eleven hanging there.  
How can this be?**

**I am the beginning of sorrow, and the end of sickness. You cannot express happiness without me, yet I am in the midst of crosses. I am always in risk, yet never in danger. You may find me in the sun, but I am never seen out of darkness.**

**Hard(㈷2)**

**A traveller comes to a fork in the road which leads to two villages. In one village the people always tell lies, and in the other village the people always tell the truth. The traveller needs to conduct business in the village where everyone tells the truth. A man from one of the villages is standing in the middle of the fork, but there is no indication of which village he is from. The traveller approaches the man and asks him one question. From the villager's answer, he knows which road to follow. What did the traveller ask?**

**Suppose there is only one barber shop in your town, and it employs two barbers. One of the barbers has a nice, neatly trimmed head of hair. The other's hair is a complete mess. Which of the two barbers should you go to and why?**


End file.
